


Our son

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Mencion de Mello/Near
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Donde te has metido? Me pregunto ¿Cuando Vuelves? Mpreg, Two-shot, AU y un tanto Ooc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ---

Hola soy Yagami Light, tengo 17 años y voy a la universidad de Tokio. Poseo las mejores calificaciones de todo Japón. En la universidad me apodan Kira ya que según ellos, en las competencias masacro a mis contrincantes. Bueno eso aunque no lo crean no es lo más importante de mi vida ya que estoy esperando un hijo, y no un hijo de cualquiera si no de mi maestro de literatura.

Fue un simple desliz. Una vez, una vez que me dejo llevar y esto me pasa. Y lo mejor de todo es que no está conmigo, se fue hace ya tres meses, dejándome sin padre para mi hijo. Aunque en su defensa él no lo sabe. Según escuche por ahí se marchó a Londres ya que su hermano tuvo un problema, pero díganme, por más grande que fuera el dichoso problema estar ya tres meses fuera creo que son suficientes.

Mis padres y mi hermana saben que estoy embarazado, al principio lo tomaron muy bien y se alegraron, todo iba de maravilla, pero ¿Creen que se iba a quedar bien? pues no, claro que no, Sayu tenía que saber y me hizo la pregunta del millón, ¿Dónde está el padre del bebe? esa fue la pregunta y yo como todo un geniecito que era no supe que responder, porque vamos, no le voy a decir que era mi maestro de la universidad que se fue a Inglaterra antes de que pudiera decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, así que opte por mentirle y decirle que no sabía quién era. Mi madre por supuesto que se desmayó y mi padre quedo en shock, la única que, aunque estuviera sorprendida, no se desmayó ni quedo en shock ni nada parecido fue sayu que empezó a gritarme cosas diciéndome que -- ¿cómo no sabes quién es el padre?-- o -- no eres ninguna furcia para no saber quién te a embarazado-- así que dejara de mentir y les dijera de una vez quien era y porque no quería decir quién era. Yo cansado de su sermón le grite sin medir mis palabras que si era una furcia, una cualquiera que no sabía quién lo había embarazado, mi padre luego de despertar del shock le dijo a mi hermana que me dejase en paz de una vez que si no quería decirles era mi problema y que aun así me apoyarían en todo.  
Después de eso estuve los 6 meses restantes de la gestación del bebe en el hospital. Los doctores me dijeron que era un proceso muy riesgoso ya que era una extraña situación y estaría en observación sin poder marcharme del hospital.  
Sayu como buena hermana y futura tía que iba a ser compraba todo lo de su futura "Sobrina" ya que en mis ecografías nos dijeron que sería una preciosa niña. Mi madre se quedaba todo el día a mi lado velando y rezando por que naciera con bien su ''nieta'', aunque yo le decía que no le rezara al aire ella de todas maneras lo hacía.  
No había día ni noche en que no pensara en que estaría haciendo el padre de mi ''pequeña'' a la que ya había pensado ponerle Elle ya que aunque ese sea el nombre de su padre me suena más a nombre de niña.

Algunas de mis compañeras de clases se pasaron a ver como estaba, las que venían más recientemente eran Takada y Misa, aunque ellas me preguntaban muchas cosas me agradaba tenerlas por ahí, un día surgió una conversación que me incomodo mucho, aunque ellas no lo supieran me enfade pero no lo mostré, la conversación iba un poco así:

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•Flashback•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

\--Hey Light-- esa fue Misa Amane, una rubia poco seso que aunque fuera tan tonta era por lo menos algo agradable-- ¿Y el padre de la bebe?-- Esa era la pregunta que yo quería evitar a toda costa, hasta cuando el doctor me pregunto por él, le respondí lo mismo que a mis padres--

\--Si es verdad, nunca nos has dicho quién es-- esta vez fue takada la que hablo ella aunque muy inteligente, a la vez muy cotilla-- Debe de ser guapísimo para llamar tu atención. ¿No me digas que es actor? o ¿Quizás cantante?-- ella termino diciendo eso con estrellitas en los ojos, si solo supiera quien es--

\--No sé quién es-- así sin más les solté esa mentira que les había contado a mi familia que tanto me ha estado apoyando y a mi doctor--

\--....-- ambas no dijeron nada. Durante 5 minutos en la habitación solo reino el silencio y no uno muy agradable que se diga, hasta que Misa hablo--

\--A pues yo me siento orgullosa de ti Light-- lo que dijo me dejo sin habla--

\--Si seguir adelante así solo tú podrías, te admiro mucho Light—Esas dos a veces me dejan sin habla--

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•Fin de Flashback•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Después de ese día las chicas ya no podían visitarme porque estaba entrando en mis últimas semanas y la cosa podría ponerse fea de momento. Eso no paso seguí igual que siempre, claro solo que ya a estas alturas me daba por caminar el hospital hasta que una enfermera me encontraba y me hacía regresar a mi habitación, ¿Es que acaso no comprendían que no quería estar acostado en esa cama todo el día?.

Una que otra contracción empezaron el día en que mi embarazo cumplió los 9 meses, era una bonita y muy calurosa tarde de verano, mis padres aunque a petición mía se habían ido a la playa un rato, no estaban se empezó mi cesárea, luego de varias horas después nació mi ''beba'' a la cual sostuve solo unos minutos ya que me quede inconsciente mi madre se dio cuenta que ''La pequeña'' no era una niña si no un niño y se encargó de ponerle nombre.

Cuando desperté ví que ahí a mi lado estaba Sayu cargando a mi bebe que estaba ''dormida'' ya que aún yo no sabía que era un niño se acercó a mí y me extendió al bebe.

\--Toma Light este es Yoru, es tu pequeño. Resulto ser un niño-- Sayu tenía un sonrisa amplia mientras miraba como yo sostenía tan torpemente a mi propio hijo-- Ay Light, te enseñare a sostener bien al bebe--

\--Gracias, sería de gran ayuda para mi jeje--

Luego de eso estuve unas 2 semanas más en el hospital, Takada y Misa se pasaron a ver a Yoru y se sorprendieron al ver que era un nene y no una nena. Cuando por fin me dieron el alta nos marchamos a casa. Mi clase completa incluyendo a los profesores se pasaron a mi casa a ver a mi hijo, algunos creían que era un rumor y otros que solo era un simple excusa para faltar a clases. Yoru recibió muchos halagos de que era un bebe precioso, pero aunque fuera muy mono y de seguro de mayor sería un rompecorazones, no se parecía a mí en casi nada solo tenía mis ojos cafés, ya que tiene el cabello bastante obscuro y la piel muy pálida al igual que su padre.

Lo único que quisiera saber es en donde se ha metido ese bastardo, que aunque no estuviera conmigo durante esto, quisiera que estuviera aquí para ver crecer a nuestro hijo.


	2. ----2----

Pov Light.

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que nació Yoru, esta gordito y muy mono, a cada momento que pasa se parece más a ''L'', si ''L'', así decidí llamarle a ''El'', no quería pensar en él y aunque yo pensaba que era un hijo de puta aun esperaba que volviera, entrara corriendo a mi habitación y me gritara que me amaba.

Pero eso no era más que una paradoja que rondaba mi cabeza.  
Empecé a ir a la escuela hace medio mes, creía que al llegar vería a Lawliet, dando su clase de Literatura, pero la realidad me callo encima como un balde de agua fría, estaba la maestra Lidner dando la clase, es ese momento me entraron ganas de irme a casa con mi pequeño.

Fin Pov Light.

••••••••••••••En el aeropuerto de Japón••••••••••••••

Pov ''L''

Hola soy Elle Lawliet, tengo 26 años, el cabello y ojos oscuros. hace 1 año y 2 meses aproximadamente me mude de Japón a Londres porque mi hermano menor quedo embarazado, si embarazado, con tan solo 16 años y encima de un chico de intercambio universitario, no lo negare mi sobrino es un niño muy mono, Mihael al igual que Nate son muy inteligentes. Tuve que ayudarles en todo el proceso de la gestación del bebe y me ausente mucho tiempo de Japón y ya era hora de regresar.  
Hoy acabo de llegar de vuelta a Japón, ya he hablado con el director de la universidad para recuperar mi trabajo, él me ha dado la bienvenida de nuevo, solo que tengo que empezar mañana.

\----A la mañana siguiente----

Cuando llegue a la clase me presente y salude a los alumnos, alguno se sorprendieron de verme ahí y otros simplemente me saludaron ya que no me conocían, empecé a pasar lista, todo iba bien hasta que llegue a Yagami Light, pero no respondió, le busque con la mirada hasta que un par de chicas una morena y una rubia me dijeron:

Maestro, discúlpenos somos Misa Amane y Kiyomi Takada, es que el joven Light tuvo que llevar a su peque a una revisión medica--  
¿''Peque''? ¿Cuándo Light tubo el tiempo para tener un hijo? y encima de eso ¿Con quién?--

¿Es acaso una broma? Porque si es así, no es nada divertido jovencitas-- Ellas automáticamente me gritaron que no estaban bromeando y vale decir que sin permiso se pararon de sus asientos a mostrarme quien sabe cuántas fotos del pequeño ''Yoru'' al que le reconocí rápidamente la carita, es idéntico a mi cuando era pequeño solo que con los ojos de Light, aunque era imposible el no quedo en estado de mí, ¿O sí?--

Ok, confió en sus palabras jovencitas, ahora iros a sus asientos que empezara la clase-- Luego de mis horas de clase, me encontré en la salida al par de jovencitas de nuevo y me pidieron si quería acompañarlas a conocer al pequeño, ya que era el único maestro y/o persona de la universidad que no lo había visto, yo por supuesto que acepte con gusto a llevarlas en mi coche, no por la compañía de las dos, ya que hablaban demasiado para mi gusto, es que tenía la simple duda de que si ese pequeño era hijo mío, ¿Porque no me lo había dicho?--  
Estaba estacionando el coche y el par de locas salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, tocaron y les abrió la puerta una chica de aproximadamente unos 16 años, algo parecida a Light, yo estaba tranquilo ya fuera de mi coche y ellas empezaron a gritarme que me acercara. Entramos en la casa y ellas se echaron a correr escaleras arriba, dejándome solo con la hermana de Light, Sayu y aproveche el momento para sacarle información disimuladas como preguntas de pura curiosidad, le pregunte como se llamaba el padre de Yoru y ella no respondió nada. Llegamos a la habitación y ahí sentadas en la cama divise a Misa y Takada, pero light caminaba de un lado a otro meciendo un bultito entre sus brazos, le pregunto a las chicas que se traían entre manos que estaban tan calladitas y ellas señalaron hacia la puerta, no, me señalaron a mí.

\--A quien o a que señalan-- dijo antes de verme cruzar su puerta, vi cómo le dio un mini ataque cardiaco al verme hay, ¿Porque se sorprendía tanto? Le pidió a las chicas y su hermana que nos dejasen solos unos minutos, ellas por raro que fuera salieron sin replicar y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, Light inmediatamente empezó a hacer mil y una preguntas, yo tome aire y me dispuse a responderlas una por una. Le hice todo el cuento del lío de mi hermano menor, él no se veía muy convencido así que le mostré una foto del pequeño Mina que tenía en mi cartera, eso le respondió un poco su duda, pero ahora era a mí el que me tocaba hacer preguntas y solo de pregunte una simple cosa--

\--¿Porque no me dijiste sobre nuestro hijo? -- él se puso pálido, tanto que mi piel podía decirse que era bronceada-- ¿O, es que no creías que iba a darme cuenta si mi hijo y yo somos el reflejo de un espejo?--

\--Lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo te lo tomarías y cuando por fin decidí decírtelo te habías ido a quien sabe que parte de Londres-- se enfadó. Eso podía verlo en su cara, estaba furioso conmigo, pero de haberlo sabido me hubiera ido de todas maneras, pero me los habría llevado conmigo-- Lo que es importante en este momento es si te aras cargo o no, porque no estoy para juegos. Mis padres aún no saben quién es el padre porque les he mentido diciéndoles que no sabía quién era y no quiero decirles para que luego no tomes papeles en el asunto-- no puedo creer lo serio que ha dicho eso, vamos que de personas serias yo soy el rey, ya que ni me acuerdo la última vez que sonreí--

\--Claro que me hare cargo del bebe, es nuestro hijo-- Me sentía ofendido, que se creía, ¿Que me iría lejos como cualquier cobarde?-- Es más creo que deberíamos casarnos. Tienes 18 ya así que no veo el problema, porque yo te amo, tú me amas y ambos amamos a Yoru-- No piensen mal de mí, porque parece que lo dije a la ligera, es que así lo pensé y lo dije aunque parezco muy tranquilo me estoy muriendo de nervios, ¿Es que creo que Light me perdonara porque me aparezco aquí a explicarle y pedirle perdón?--

\--No dijo nada solo me quito a Nuestro peque de encima ya que este descansaba acostadito en mi regazo, muy tranquilo para solo tener 4 meses y estar ahí despierto. Lo llevo a su cuna y se sentó otra vez a mi lado, aun sin decirme una palabra. Yo estoy que sudo frío, esta ahí junto a mí y no me dice nada. 5, 10 minutos han pasado y solo se ha levantado a darle de comer al pequeño, él se durmió hace ya unos 2 minutos.

\--Elle...-- Por fin dice algo aunque sea mi nombre. Juro que he girado la cara hacia el esperando un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero no, solo se abrazó a mí y me dijo que me quería mucho y que se casaría conmigo cuando yo quisiera--

\--¡¡SI!!-- Escuchamos ese estridente grito de pura alegría, que puso a Light de todos los colores, no sé si de vergüenza o de enfado, mi respuesta llego cuando escuche a Yoru llorar aún más fuerte que el grito que echaron las tres chicas al otro lado de la puerta. Yo tome a mi pequeño en brazos que automáticamente guardo silencio y se acuno en mis brazos, mientras Light estaba afuera persiguiendo a las pobres chicas mientras les gritaba cosas terribles, como que ''deseaba tener una Death Note para matarlas a las tres'', ellas simplemente reían y corrían por sus vidas, realmente no sé qué pasaría si Light consiguiera una Death Note, que bien que solamente es una serie de TV.

Unas buenas horas después de estar conociendo a mi nene, llegaron los padres de Light, no puedo mentirles y decirles que todo fue como tomarse un té un día soleado en Londres, porque no me creo ni yo mismo, su padre luego de gritarnos los mil y un sermones, de esos que solo sabe darte un padre, gritarme cosas como que era el maestro de Light en la universidad y que siendo así tan mayorcito no se me ocurrió ponerme protección y más y más. Pero luego me dijo claramente que no de arrepentían de nada porque ahora tienen un lindo nieto al que quieren muuuucho, enfatizando la palabra.

Todo iba perfecto, quizás demasiado, porque de un momento a otro Sayu grito que nos casaríamos y ¡¡bam!! Vi oscuridad, cuando desperté tenía la cara hinchada, no me había visto pero podía sentir mi cara adolorida y a la madre de Light y a Sayu a mi lado curando mi nariz sangrante. Estaba en la habitación de Light con Yoru al lado mío, viéndome con sus ojitos, algo preocupado según yo. Podía escuchar los gritos a voces que se daban Light y su padre, no quiero estar ahí abajo pero ni de coña, Light tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, según él me dijo que lo heredo de su padre, así que definitivamente no quiero estar en ese fuego cruzado.

Luego de varias horas en las que estuvimos encerrados los tres en la habitación, Light enfadado con su padre, Yoru enfadado por ver a su ''mami'' enfadado y yo con la cara rota, su padre subió a disculparse con nosotros, yo me agarre a un clavo ardiendo sin darme cuenta y le abrí la puerta para aceptar sus disculpas, Light me dio una patada y me saco de la habitación, estuve rogándole hasta que amaneció y nos perdonó, a su padre y a mí, luego de esa ''Graaan Azaña'' por parte de Light, nos marchamos a la universidad, dejando a Yoru dormidito en casa con la madre de Light, y créanme fue a mi gran pesar ya que me queje y hasta le pregunte a Light si podía llevarlo a la universidad, claro ganándome un puñetazo directa en el estómago.

Aunque no lo crean, no pudo tocarme mejor familia que esta, al lado de MI Light y MI Yoru, que son las dos personas que más amo esta vida, en la siguiente y en la otra también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
